


Lullaby

by rosalina2124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Harry get's sick will Molly and everyone be there for him when he needs it the most???? know the feelingOf finding yourself stuck out on the ledgeAnd there ain't no healingFrom cuttin' yourself with the jagged edgeI'm tellin' you that it's never that badAnd take it from someone who's been where your atYou're laid out on the floor and you're not sureYou can take this anymoreSo just give it one more tryWith a lullabyAnd turn this up on the radioIf you can hear me nowI'm reachin' out to let you knowThat you're not alone
Kudos: 1





	Lullaby

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Mrs.Weasley,Molly and I try to relax. She’s just checking on me,I haven’t been feeling well today,I’ve been hiding it pretty good,I’m too used to having to because of the Dursley’s. It’s hard letting my guard down,I had a hard enough time with Ron and Hermione,it’s easier now than it was,I know I can trust her,she’s safe,but it’s hard. She figured it out during dinner,mother’s intuition,and she saw I hadn’t eaten much of anything,no appetite. She checked on me,found I was a bit feverish,and sent me up to bed,with promises to check on me after,and now she is. “Easy love,it’s just me Harry,I just wanted to check on you,how are you feeling”she asks rubbing my back lightly,motherly. I know she’s used to sick kids,she’s had 7 of them,and I know I’m one of them as well,but it’s hard just letting her care for me,even though I need it.

“Awful Molly, feel like I can’t stop coughing,it tapered off a bit ago and I’ve been able to sleep a little”I say softly as I let her place a cool hand on my cheek,checking for fever. “I figured as much dear,I’m going to do a charm,see where your fever is at,then I’ll give you some cough potion alright”she says as I let her hand me my glasses,so I can see a little bit better. She helps me onto my back,then she pulls out her wand. She casts the charm,and it shows her my vitals,my fever is decently high,102. Then she scans it over my chest,to get a better idea of what’s going on. “It looks like you’ve got bronchitis dear,it should clear up in a few days with a little rest and medicine,we’ll just have to keep you comfortable in the mean time,if you get worse I’ll call for the healer”she says gently kissing me on the forehead. 

“I’m sorry your having to take care of me,I don’t want to be a burden”I say tiredly,letting my guard down a little bit. “Your not love,not at all Harry,I don’t mind,getting sick happens to everyone at some point in time or another,now here in a minute when you’re ready,you can take a shower and I’ll get the potion ready”she says as sits on the bed,taking me in her arms. We stay like that for awhile,my head on her shoulder,I’m getting much needed comfort right now. After awhile,I’m ready,and she helps me stand on unsteady feet. She guides me to the bathroom,gets me set up,makes sure the water is the right temperature,then she leaves to give me privacy. I get under the warm water,and it feels good on my skin. I stay in for a little while,then it’s time to get out. I do so,drying off,then I get into a clean set of Pajamas. I then head back to my room,where she is waiting for me. 

I crawl into bed,and she tucks me in,having me sit up against the pillows for a moment to take medicine. “This should help love,it’ll at least calm the cough enough so you can sleep,and hopefully bring your fever down a bit”she says as I let her place it against my lips,and I take it with little protest. It tastes foul,but it’s meant to help,and it will once it kicks in. She gives me a glass of water as well,then it’s time to lay down. I let her help me,making sure I’m comfortable,then she takes me glasses off for me and places them on the nightstand. “Get some sleep love,your safe I promise”she says carding a hand through my hair lightly,kissing me on the forehead. “Can you stay until I’m asleep”I ask softly,I don’t’ really want to be alone,mainly because of nightmares,they hit hard when I have a high fever. “Of course dear,I don’t mind”she says sitting beside me. I feel her rub my back,and before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe for the first time in a long time,knowing they’ll take care of me unlike the Dursleys.


End file.
